scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Fox
RioRockz's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: *Belle - Jewel (Rio) *Beast - Robin Hood *Gaston - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) *LeFou - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Maurice - Peter Banning (Hook) *Lumiere - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Human Lumiere - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Cogsworth - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Human Cogsworth - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Mrs. Potts - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Human Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Chip - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Human Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Human Fifi - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Magi Lune (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Pal (Arthur) *The Stove - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Philippe - Piccadilly (Madeline in London) *Prince Adam - Blu (Rio) *The Bimbettes - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Monsieur D'Arque - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *The Peddler Woman - Queen Victoria (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *The Enchantress - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) Scenes: # Beauty and the Fox Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Fox Part 2 - "Jewel" # Beauty and the Fox Part 3 - Jewel Meets Abracadaver # Beauty and the Fox Part 4 - Peter Banning's Invention # Beauty and the Fox Part 5 - Peter Banning Gets Lost # Beauty and the Fox Part 6 - Peter Banning Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Fox Part 7 - Abracadaver Propose to Jewel # Beauty and the Fox Part 8 - Jewel Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Fox Part 9 - Jewel’s New Room # Beauty and the Fox Part 10 - "Abracadaver" # Beauty and the Fox Part 11 - Jewel Meets Dory, Nemo, and Magi Lune # Beauty and the Fox Part 12 - Jewel is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Fox Part 13 - Jewel Leaves Her Room/Meeting Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato # Beauty and the Fox Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Fox Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Jewel Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Fox Part 16 - Jewel Runs Off/Robin Hood Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Fox Part 17 - Abracadaver Plans a Scheme with Ogthar # Beauty and the Fox Part 18 - Something Special For Jewel/"Something There" # Beauty and the Fox Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Fox Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Fox Part 21 - Robin Hood Set Jewel Free # Beauty and the Fox Part 22 - Abracadaver's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Fox Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Fox Part 24 - Robin Hood vs. Abracadaver # Beauty and the Fox Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Fox Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used: * Rio * Robin Hood * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Rango * Hook * VeggieTales * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh * Goldie & Bear * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Fievel’s American Tails * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Arthur * Lilo & Stitch * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Stitch! The Movie * Leroy & Stitch * Madeline in London * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * The Iron Giant Gallery: Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Belle Robin Hood as the Beast Abracadaver as Gaston Rattlesnake Jake as LeFou Peter Banning as Maurice Larry the Cucumber as Lumiere Piglet as Human Lumiere Bob the Tomato as Cogsworth Brix as Human Cogsworth Dory as Mrs. Potts Mrs. Brisby as Human Mrs. Potts Nemo as Chip Fievel Mousekewitz as Human Chip Petunia Rhubarb as Fifi the Feather Duster Twigs as Human Fifi Magi Lune as the Wardrobe Dopey as Sultan the Footstool Pal as Dog Sultan the Footstool Cobra Bubbles as the Stove Piccadilly as Philippe Blu as Prince Adam Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as the Bimbettes Ogthar as Monsieur D'Arque Queen Victoria as the Peddler Woman Annie Hughes as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:RioRockz